pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - HA Nightmare Spike
HA Nightmare Spike uses Nightmare Weapon to produce a full lifestealing spike, using Bows! Overlook : : : : : : : Shadow Prison Caller prof=A/N Deadly=12+1+1 Curse=3 crit=12+1PrisonMortisof DeathDaggerDaggerhastespeedSignet/build *Call spikes every 10s. *Maintain Deadly Haste *When calling a spike with your rigor, cast rigor on 2, follow immediately with Shadow Prison->augury *When calling a spike without rigor; Augury of Death->Shadow Prison on 1. *Note, it is not NECESSARY to have shadow prison on every spike, it just acts as a nice cover *Ddagger hard rezzes *Help the OoTV snare on relics OotV Snarer prof=N/E Blood=12+1+3 Earth=10 soulreaping=8+1of the Vampireof BloodGazeMistof Lesser EnergyEarthAgainst FoesSignet/build Usage *Use OotV on three during spikes, vamp gaze at 1. *Follow up spikes with gw:Well of Blood *Use Glyph of Lesser Energy to maintain energy. *Use Grasping Earth and Ward Against Foes to allow your backline to kite from melee. Use it to snare relic runners on relic run maps. Equipment *A 40/20 Staff is advisable for OotV. *A 40/40 Blood Magic set. *A 40/40 Curses set (not necessary). *A 40/40 Earth Set. *Defensive Sets with +AL versus X Damage. RitSpikers Magebane Spiker prof=Rt/R Channeling=12+1+3 Resto=12+1 spawning=3ShotShot@0Weaponshotsiphonlifeof furysig/build Usage *Use Gaze of Fury to take down Nature's Renewal. No other spirits are really dangerous, tranq/QZ can be wanded. *Use Siphon Spirit for energy management. *Magebane important spells such as hard rezzes and AoE *Nightmare yourself on three, spike on one. Recup Spiker prof=Rt/R Channeling=12+1+2 Resto=12+1 spawning=3+1ShotShot@0Weaponof Spiritpwkof wardingRecuperationPact Signet/build Usage *Use OoS for energy management. *Keep Recup up as much as possible. *Nightmare yourself on three, spike on one. Recov Spiker prof=Rt/R Channeling=12+1+2 Resto=12+1 spawning=3ShotShot@0Weaponof SpiritpwkWeaponRecoveryof My Flesh/build Usage *Use OoS to manage energy. *Use Resilient Weapon on allies being Hexed & Conditioned constantly, (great on ghostly, don't overuse with Weapon of Shadow). *Maintain Recov for condition management. *Always flesh anything that dies, except for monks. *Nightmare yourself on three, spike on one. Equipment for Rits *Armor set should be Ghost Forge insigs (since you will be under Nightmare a fair amount of time), Vitae's are essential. *All Rits should have Vampiric Longbows and Recurve bows for spiking (Longbows for Zaishedn + Fetid). +5e with health +30. *All Rits should have 40/40 Sets for Channeling/Resto. *All Rits should have defensive sets for when being spiked (All sets with +AL versus certain elements/damages). DH Bonder prof=Mo/P Prot=12+1+1 Command=10 div=8+1Hexesbondspiritof absorpBack!"Haste!"of ConcentrationSignet/build Usage *Keep the party clean of hexes. *Life Bond on everything *Balth on yourself. Once match gets rolling you should be able to maintain on monks as well. *Use "Fall Back!" for party wide IMS. *Use "Make Haste!" on ally who need an IMS (and obviously for Relic Runs). *Use Song of Concentration for party wide anti-interrupt as well as to help the ghostly cap altars. Equipment *A 40/40 Divine Set. *A 40/40 Prot Set. *Furious Spear along with various Defensive Sets. Life Sheath Prot prof=Mo/Me prot=12+1+1 Divine=10+1 inspir=8BondSheathGuardianof Absorptionof StabilityAegisVeilChanneling/build Equipment + Usage *Standard meta usages and equipment (like in any other team with a dual monk backline). Healer's Boon Healer prof=mo/me Heal=12+1+1 divine=10+1 Inspir=8HealthSpiritKissPartyHexBoonDrainChanneling/build Equipment + Usage *Standard meta usages and equipment (like in any other team with a dual monk backline). Team - HA Nightmare Spike